Dragon Ball GT  The Nero Saga
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: This an alternate version of a saga that takes place after the Baby Saga and before the Super 17 Saga. It reveals secrets of the DBZ Universe's past as well as deep secrets about Goku and the Saiyan Race. Check out this exciting new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey Everybody! I'm back with my new project. I'm going to try and keep each chapter like it was an episode from the show. I've been wanting to start writing this for awhile but have been so busy with college. I hope everyone enjoys! Review and comment of course!

**Billions of Years in the Past:**

Long ago there was nothing except a black empty void. There was no light, no life, no anything except for chaos. A primordial sea of matter and energy, a sea of chaos. However this was all about to change. Overtime the chaos had been forming into a solid mass that can only be described as a cosmic egg. Within the egg the first living being had been forming and now was about to awake.

The shell began to crack and from it a humanoid hand stretched forth. Soon the whole egg began to crack and then there was a bang.

**The Present Day - Location: The Home World of the Kais:**

Near the center of the universe resided the home world of the Kai race, known as the Shin-Jins. Scattered across the planet were the divine magical Kaiju Trees which bare magic fruit from which all Shin-Jins are born. Sometimes rare golden from will grow from which sprouts special Shin-Jins who later become Supreme Kais. But on this day another rare fruit had spurted from one of the trees, a black and rotten like fruit.

What emerged from the dark fruit was the opposite of a Supreme Kai. A female Shin-Jin with blue skin, white hair, pinks eyes, and a heart of pure evil.

An elder Shin-Jin near by turned his attention to the female figure and was shocked, "Oh no! A Makai has been born!"

**Dragon Ball GT - The Nero Saga**

Two years have passed since the battle with Baby. Peace had returned to the Earth but it came at a price. In order to prevent the Black Star Dragon Balls from ever becoming a threat again Piccolo sacrificed himself thus reverting the destructive orbs into ordinary stones.

With the Tuffle threat extinguished the planet could now look forward to brighter days. Now with hopes held high and smiles on their faces the Z warriors have returned to their simple lives of peace. Well peaceful for the most part.

"What do you mean you want to break up! Hello? You still there?" Goten shouted shockingly into the phone

"Ugh, why can't I ever seem to keep a girlfriend?" Goten said in frustration as he hung up the phone.

"Whatever happened to that Valese girl?" Videl asked.

Goten sighed, "She broke up with me after the whole Baby thing. She never believed me that an alien had taken control of me. She said I wasn't the nice guy she thought I was."

Gohan smiled, "Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet." He took a sip of his coffee.

Goten sighed, "That's easy for you to say. You married your first girlfriend."

"Well since you're not having much luck in the romance department why don't you spend your time training instead? Like Grandpa Goku is doing." Pan asked. "If you keep slacking off then you're going to end up lazier than Grandpa Hercule." She mocked.

"Like you have any right to talk. Why aren't you out there training with dad right now?" Goten argued.

Pan looked slightly annoyed, "Have you forgotten already that while you were on Earth flirting, I was out in space searching for dragon balls and facing dangers you couldn't even dream of." Pan said proudly.

"Pan, don't brag. It's rude." Videl told her.

"Sorry momma." Pan responded.

Outside Goku was meditating, "Stay focus. I have to focus on keeping myself calm." Goku whispered to himself.

Goku stood up and transformed into a super saiyan 4, "Alright I have to keep calm. I have to maintain control."

"GOKU!" Shouted an all too familiar and freighting voice.

Goku powered down back into his child form and looked at his wife with dread, "What did I do, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi folded her arms and said, "You've been out here training since this morning! There hasn't been any threats to the Earth for awhile. Don't you think it's time you slow down on training and help me out with the house work for once like a normal husband."

"But Chi-Chi, I have to keep in top form just in case something unexpected happens." Goku tried to explain.

"Nonsense! That's just an excuse to avoid cleaning the house!" Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, "Honestly the way you saiyans think is far beyond me. When it comes to life threatening battles with the fate of the world on the line you're all for it and jump in without a second thought, but if you see a dish rag or mop then you run for the hills. How shameful!"

Goku scratched the back of his head in shame and chuckled a little, "Sorry Chi-Chi, it's just house work is so boring."

"Fine whatever. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself too bad out here. We're out of senzu beans and I don't know when Korin will have more ready." Chi-Chi said and walked back to the house.

Goku put his focus back on training and said to himself, "I have to get better at controlling this." Goku transformed into a super saiyan 4 once more.

**Back on the Planet Kaishin:**

"The court will come to order!" Shouted a rather large Shin-Jin.

In the massive court room there were King Kais from many different galaxies as well as many Grand Kais. In the middle of the room was the female Makai who had just been born. She was chained up to prevent her from escaping. Suddenly Kibito Kai and Old Kai appeared via instant transmission.

"Supreme Kai, your lordship!" Said the large Shin-Jin in respect.

Kibito Kai nodded, "Tell me what has happened."

"A dark fruit sprouted from one of the trees and from it was born this Makai." The large Shin-Jin answered while pointing to the female.

Kibito Kai looked at the female Shin-Jin and asked, "Every time a dark fruit came forth from the kaiju trees an evil heart shin-jin was born, known as a Makai. However all living deserve the chance to choose good or evil regardless. So I ask you Makai, what are the desires of your heart?"

She smirked and answered honestly, "To create havoc across the universe and destroy the reign of peace you Supreme Kais continue to embrace."

Old Kai sighed, "The same response that all previous Makais have given. No surprise there."

Kibito Kai nodded, "Then your fate is decided. As the Supreme Kai, The Ruler of the Universe, and King of the Cosmos I order you to be banished to the demon realm just as all other Makais have been banished before!"

The female attempted to resist but her chains bound her too tightly. A portal was opened under her feet, a special vortex created for the sole purpose of banishment. The female Makai fell to her fate and as she disappeared into the demon realm she cursed the Kais with her words.

**Back on Earth:**

Goku entered the house and cleaned the sweat off his body with a towel. He smiled at his family. Gohan looked up at his father smiled back.

"You've been training awfully hard lately, father. Why?" Gohan asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Well it's just I'm sure Vegeta is training extra hard and I don't want to get left behind, know what I mean?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah I guess."

Goku continued upstairs and stopped at the top of the stairs and sighed, "Right…I can't give up yet."

At the Capsule Corporation Vegeta was training intensely. Ever since the fiasco with Baby, Vegeta has been pushing himself to try and reach super saiyan 4.

"I've been slacking off for way too long! I've let Kakarot not only pass me in strength but he's leap and bounds ahead of me. That's not going to last!" Vegeta told himself as he pushed his training further.

Trunks was hanging out outside the gravity room where his dad was training. The half saiyan seemed a bit concerned about his dad.

"I hope he doesn't go and hurt himself. He has to remember to take a break every once in awhile." Trunks whispered. "Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine." Trunks told himself as he walked away.

**Somewhere in the Demon Realm:**

The evil hearted Makai landed on the rough dry soil of the demon realm. She looked up at the crimson red sky in anger.

"How dare they do this to me!" She hissed.

The evil young woman stood up and looked out toward the land they lay before her. She smirked as her wicked mind began to form a dark plan.

"They have a rude awakening coming if they think they have gotten rid of me." She said with a wicked smile.

What sinister scheme does this beautiful new villain have in mind? Does she pose a threat to our heroes? Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I've decided to put this story on hold for now. Recently I decided to go in a new direction that will make the story more interesting. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but I feel this is the best thing for this story. I'll be posting a revised and updated version of this story after the new year. I hope you all understand. Please look forward to it! Merry Christmas everyone and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
